


Sleeping Beauty AU

by puta_bruta



Series: Black Panther/KillChalla Fanart [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Digital Art, Fan Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puta_bruta/pseuds/puta_bruta
Summary: I drew a thing





	Sleeping Beauty AU

 

**Author's Note:**

> Erik looks like he's tryna coax T'Challa into doing something and meanwhile T'Challa looks like he isn't having any of it.
> 
> Aristocats is next


End file.
